clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Puffle Party 2012
The Puffle Party 2012 was a party in Club Penguin that was taking place from March 15th until March 28th in 2012. This was the first party to have PH as a mascot. Club Penguin's site and login screen had Club Puffle on it. Glitches *Penguins were banned when they dance in some places. This glitch was fixed later. *You could go into the Puffle Spa while still being a penguin. *When you turned into a puffle you would see it change colors once a while in busy rooms. *The Puffle Handler's player card would be aqua instead of being brown. This glitch was fixed. *When puffles transformed back into a penguin the penguins were spotted with the color Old Blue. This glitch has been fixed. Domains Trivia *The Cloud Maker 3000 made its return from the Festival of Flight at this Party. It was located on the Ski Hill for White Puffles. *Strangely, just like last year's party, there are still balloons at the Dance Lounge even though brown puffles are afraid of balloons. *There was a different Puffle Party logo this time. *A weird fact is that the Puffles in the background still had the old Puffle design, while the balloons and Penguins who turned into Puffles had the new Puffle design. *Some Puffle rooms are in different locations than the previous year's party, such as the White Puffle room being at the Ski Hill instead of the Mine. *This was the first time that PH was meetable in-game, and the first time we met her with her new style. *Strangely, the Box Dimension was decorated for the Orange Puffles, but it didn't have construction or a party crate. *The way you could become a puffle during the party resembles what happened during the April Fools' Party 2008 on the CPIP servers, where you would become a Green Puffle when logging in. *It was the first Puffle Party to be in March, as the previous 3 were in February. *This was the last Puffle Party to have the Puffle Show because it did not return for the Puffle Party 2013. Gallery Sneak Peeks Concep art Puflle Spa.png|A drawing of the Puffle Play Zone. Screenshot 148.png|What's New Membership page. Club Puffle logo 2012.png|The Club Penguin logo, temporarily changed for the party. Screenshot 216.png|Sneak peek of the Puffle Spa. File:Puffle_party_2012_sneak_peek_!.png.png|Puffle Spa with Happy77 as her green puffle. PH sneak peek.png|Puffle Handler in the sneak peek. Homepage Hoempage screen for Puffle Party.png|The party first homepage. Login Screens Login Screen of Puffle Party 2012.png|First login screen of the party. Puffles!.PNG|Second login screen of the party. TOO.PNG|Third login screen of the party. Construction Puffle Party 2012 Cove construction from archives.clubpenguin.info.PNG|Cove puffleparty2012construction2CP.png|Forest puffleparty2012construction3CP.png|Cave puffleparty2012construction4CP.png|Dance Club puffleparty2012construction5CP.png|Dance Lounge puffleparty2012construction6CP.png|Lighthouse BeaconPuffleParty2012Construction.png|Beacon puffleparty2012construction8CP.png|Iceberg puffleparty2012construction9CP.png|Ski Hill Rooms Spa.jpg|The Puffle Play Zone Ski Lodge.jpg|The Ski Lodge Puffle Show.jpg|The Puffle Show BeaconPuffleParty2012.png|Beacon Red Puffle.jpg|Cove Blue Puffle Room.jpg|Forest Blackjpg.jpg|Pool brown puflfle room.jpg|Dance Lounge Orangey.jpg|Box Dimension Pink Puffle Room.jpg|Ice Berg Puffle feeding area.jpg|The Puffle Feeding Area Purple Puffle Room.jpg|Night Club Whiteyjpg.jpg|Ski Hill Yekollow Pufflejpg.jpg|Lighthouse Fggfh.png|Night Club Rooftop Puffle party 2012 town.PNG|The Town Puffle party 2012 plaza.PNG|The Plaza Mine Shack during Puffle Party 2012.png|The Mine Shack PH Spotted Ph4.png|PH during the party. Ph5.png|PH during the party. Ph2.png|PH during the party. PH1.png|PH during the party. Ph.png|PH during the party. Screenshot 497.png|PH during the party. PH At Midnight.png|PH during the party. PHPuffleParty2012 1.png|PH during the party. PHPuffleParty2012 2.png|PH during the party. PHPuffleParty2012 3.png|PH during the party. PHPuffleParty2012French.png|PH in an empty room on a French server during the party. Membership pop ups Screenshot 561.png Screenshot 567.png Notes Puffle play zone.png|Puffle Play Zone note. Others File:PP1.png|Another picture of a penguin being a puffle during the party. Screenshot 502.png|The option on the Player Card to transform back into a penguin. CPwikiOldBlueGlitch.PNG|A Penguin doing the Old Blue Glitch. File:PH_Glitch.jpg|A glitch when PH is on your buddy list and you open her player card, instead it will come up as a regular aqua penguin. (This glitch has been fixed.) PufflePartyInvite.png|Puffle Party Invitation from Club Penguin Magazine. SWF *Beach *Beacon *Box Dimension *Cave *Cove *Night Club *Dance Lounge *Dock *Forest *Iceberg *Lighthouse *Mine Shack *Night Club Rooftop *Plaza *Puffle Feeding Area *Puffle Play Zone *Puffle Show *Ski Hill *Ski Lodge *Ski Village *Snow Forts *Town Others *Membership Message 1 *Membership Message 2 *Puffle Costume Catalog *Map Note *Poster Category:Glitches Category:Parties of 2012 Category:2012 Category:Parties Category:Events Category:Puffles Category:Puffle Party Category:Transformations Category:March Parties